Self Revelations
by Angel Of Childhood's End
Summary: Taren has only known a cage during his short life. Still he becomes desperate and takes the risk of breaking free. Goliath rescues him and is eager to help the delicate gargoyle. Why was he created? Will Goliath have something new to protect? Slash! G/OC


Nothing belongs to me except the plot bunny that wouldn't leave this idea alone and my OC.

Taren shivered in fear as he looked outside into the busy world. The cage he was being kept in was cold and uncomfortable until the point of pain. He was hungry and his desperation was leading him to consider things that had never entered his mind before. This cage was his life! He had always been here…but now he was so hungry…he winced in fear when a car blared its horn as it sped by. He knew nothing of the outside world…but he grimly realized that if he was going to live…then he would have to learn. And quickly.

Goliath smiled as he looked out on his 'castle' the city seemed somewhat quiet tonight, though to an outsider it would seem as loud and busy as any other night. He supposed that the quietness could be because of the lack of Xanatos; it seemed he had something else to occupy him now besides tormenting his clan. Though of course as any good leader would Goliath was thankful for the rest but was also prepared for the danger to rear its head once again.

He looked and saw that Hudson was settled happily in his chair with Bronx nearby; the clock tower would be safe enough for now while the younger warriors were out exploring. He would have thought that they would have found everything there was to know by now. Instead they seemed to find more and more each night. It pleased him even as it saddened him. They were growing and developing in this new world as he had done in their old one. A permanent but unavoidable result of the spell they had been placed under.

He decided it was time he take a glide. It had been a long time since he simply went out and enjoyed the air beneath his wings. It would be nice to fly when there was no immediate danger to rush off to and defeat. He told Hudson that he would be going and took off. Flying over the city that he had been protecting for a while now and smiled as he watched the lights move below him. Though it was very different from his old world, he still thought it beautiful.

Unfortunately his peaceful flight was ruined when he heard a woman's scream and the sudden crashes that came with trash bins being turned over. He slowed his flight and circled to see what was wrong when he heard her scream "Monster!" Concern immediately filled him as he wondered if one of the younger warriors had gotten into trouble.

He landed on the rooftop of the alley that he had heard the screams from. Looking around he could see that the human woman was long gone. He sighed and turned his attention into finding which of the younger ones had gotten in trouble. "She's gone, you can come out." He called, not expecting what came forth from the shadows.

There was a shift in the shadows and his eyes narrowed as he strode forward. Once again he became concerned that whichever of the three it had been was now injured. "Broadway? Lexington? Brooklyn?" He stepped forward reaching forward to see which of those in his care were hurt.

What happened next was sudden as a form leapt out from behind the bin and pushed Goliath back. The force used was not great but the surprise that it created enabled them to push their way past Goliath. He regained his senses and reached forward grasping them on the upper arm.

Goliath had been momentarily stunned but he soon regained his senses and he reached forward and grasped the other by the arm on instinct alone. He regretted the harsh grip that he used when the creature turned and he saw the fear that he had created in those strange eyes.

In his grip was indeed a gargoyle. A true looking gargoyle and not one of the Doctor's animal like creations. He was pale, almost white, his form was slender and he had what looked like a long rag wrapped in a toga like fashion around his chest and waist. His hair was white and cut by his angular chin. It was brushed so that most of the hair was out of the face of the creature and was held back by two long horns that curved back along the shape of the skull. However while this was all strange, the strangest of all was the bright crimson eyes that stared back at him with complete fear.

Goliath reacted and loosened his grip but did not let go as he looked at the small one in front of him. He looked like a gargoyle…but he was very small and slender for a male and his delicately pointed ears and angular face made him appear almost like a young female rather than a male. However Goliath knew what he was looking at and could feel the creature trembling beneath his hand. He took a breath; knowing that he would have to do this carefully if he wanted to avoid causing damage. "Do not be afraid young one…my name is Goliath and I am one of your kind, tell me, I have been guarding this city for some time, how have I never seen you before?"

Taren continued to tremble in the larger male's grip. He had noticed that the fearsome grip had loosened he was grateful but still terrified. He had never expected to find one who looked like him. He knew that they were not like him…or at least they did not come from the doctor like him. The doctor hated him because he was a failure; an albino effeminate gargoyle had not been his intended result.

He felt slightly calmer when the other spoke evenly to him. His tone was level and put him at ease and it seemed that he was a defender! He would pose no risk to what this gargoyle protected so he did not have to hurt him! He bit down at his lip realizing that the large creature would want a response. The fear returned, what would happen when he could not answer?

Goliath had held hope that the small gargoyle was coming at ease with him when he saw him start to take slower breaths. However seconds after asking his question the panic arose again and he did not understand how he had caused it. "I said I would not hurt you; please tell me your name I want to help you."

Taren felt his eyes water in frustration. He wanted to trust this creature because he seemed so kind but he could not speak! He was still hungry and was tired from the night of failed hunting. He simply began shaking his head as he opened his mouth and attempted to once again make noise. He had never been able to speak which made him the ultimate failure in the doctor's mind.

Realization struck Goliath at once as he discovered what the problem was. He tried to give a reassuring smile as he released his grip to hold the small gargoyle by the shoulders "I understand…you cannot speak, let me take you to my home…maybe there where we will be safe we can find a way to communicate."

Taren had prepared himself for violence and was surprised when he only got a reassuring hold on his shoulders. Hearing the other's words he nodded his head slowly. Perhaps at his home there would be food? He did not want to push his luck but he knew that he needed to eat.

Goliath could see the reluctance but was glad that the little one was at least willing to give it a try. "Come we will go to the clock tower now and perhaps resolve this before dawn."

Taren looked up at Goliath and mustered a small smile as he began to walk out into the street. He was grabbed once again by Goliath and fear began to return to him before Goliath spread his wings "It is best if we travel unseen."

Taren understood what Goliath was implying…he wanted to fly. With regret Taren looked over his shoulder at his own wings and frowned as he fluttered them uselessly. He had never been able to fly or have the chance. He was so consumed by his dilemma that he opened his mouth in mute shock as he was lifted into Goliath's massive arms. "I will carry you; there will be plenty of time to learn what you need to later."

Goliath was quickly learning that he would have to be careful with this one. He had been through something that had damaged him that was certain. He climbed to the top of the alley roof and spread his wings to catch the wind to head quickly back to the clock tower.

Curious to see how he was adjusting to his first flight he looked down at the new gargoyle. He smiled to himself when he saw the light of wonder that was alive in his eyes. There was no fear and his grip even loosened slightly as he looked down over the strange lights of the city. Goliath caught an updraft and landed at the clock tower. He set the Gargoyle down gently and said "Remain here. I will find my friend; he is very wise and might be able to find a solution."

Taren nodded, not that he had much choice and decided to look at the view. His red eyes widened as he looked over the city and fell in love with it. He smiled softly as he climbed onto one of the stands and just basked in the view. His life had been lived so far in a dark cell; this was a marveling experience for him.

Goliath was pleased to see that he was already settling in well and hurried inside knowing he would find Hudson not far from the television that Elisa had gifted them with. He hurried to his mentor's side and said "Hudson…I have found a gargoyle but he cannot speak."

No more needed to be said as Hudson looked up at him with obvious curiosity "Found one eh? I wonder where he's been hiding…" He was a suspicious gargoyle especially with these new times and the lessons that their enemies had taught him. However Goliath had trusted him enough to bring them back to the clock tower…so he would take faith in his judgment and see this new gargoyle.

Stepping out he looked at surprise at the gargoyle. He was so unusual that even with his years Hudson could safely say he had never seen one like it before. He rubbed his chin but gave a soft smile as he watched the innocence that the slender male showed as he looked in aw over the city. "He hasn't gotten out much has he?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle their new guest so soon.

Goliath nodded "That was my suspicion as well…he was acting like a startled animal when I found him…it is safe to say that wherever he has come from…he does not wish to return."

Hudson nodded; the jaded suspicions that he held started to fall away as he looked over the young gargoyle. "It'll be hard finding out his name if he can't read or write… But we can try our best…"

He stepped up to where Taren was overlooking the city from his perch and cleared his throat "Easy lad." The gargoyle had jerked when he had approached and this only confirmed that wherever he had been before had not been a good place. "It's obvious that you can understand us lad, but can you read or write?"

Taren had been frightened when the old gargoyle had approached him and had instinctively looked to Goliath. The larger gargoyle seemed surprised by his need for reassurance but had smiled at him to let him know that Hudson was safe.

He looked back to the old gargoyle and tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand. He knew what reading and writing were. The doctor who had created him would often speak around him. That was how he had learned how to understand English, his vocabulary was limited but he at least could understand. However while he knew what reading and writing were he had no practice in it.

For a moment he wilted, sad that he would be unable to even tell them who he was. Then his eyes brightened with realization. He had been kept in a cage and it had had his name on it! He had looked at it enough times and heard the Doctor call him by his name to know what it was. He jumped excitedly and looked around before finding what he wanted. He moved his tail through a pile of dirt and carefully spelled out the letters that made up his name.

Hudson and Goliath looked over the dirt "Taren…" Goliath said allowed as he looked to his mentor.

Hudson had merely shrugged before turning back to the young gargoyle "Well Taren, you're welcome and safe here…" He didn't know what it was about the young gargoyle, but it had been a long time since he had seen such guileless innocence.

Taren looked between the two gargoyles unwilling to believe his luck. He had in one night found a place where he was safe and around others like him. He was surprised when he felt wetness by his eyes but didn't have a word for what that wetness was. He didn't have long as he heard rambunctious laughter approaching and quickly hid behind Goliath in fear.

The gargoyle leader knew he had done the right thing when he saw the relief and tears on Taren's face. It might take a long time before he was able to tell them his whole story. One that Goliath was sure was not pleasant, but he could wait. He was surprised when Taren suddenly hid behind him but realized the reason when he heard the three young warriors approaching. It seemed that Taren had better hearing compensate for his lack of voice.

He motioned for the younger gargoyles to come to him and said softly, not wanting to raise his voice and possibly frighten Taren. "We have made a new friend tonight… he is like us but has had a hard life, please be gentle around him." He stepped out of the way so that they could see the albino "This is Taren." His tone implied he would be displeased if they upset their new guest.

Taren looked up from behind his wing that he had been crouching and gave a small smile as he waved. He never thought he would find another like him…let alone a whole family!

The boisterous Gargoyles quickly surrounded him "Whoa where did he come from?" Brooklyn asked as he got into Taren's space to get a closer look at the strange one.

"He looks funny, is that from what happened to him?" Broadway asked scratching his chin as he tried to figure out their new clan member.

Lexington seemed to be the most conscientious of their guest, seeing how uncomfortable he was he pulled back on Brooklyn "Hey give him some space…I don't think he's used to being around a lot of gargoyles."

It was true, although they had done him no harm Taren was visibly trembling and Goliath decided that was enough for one night. He pushed his way through the three and said "Do not startle him…the sun is rising we must sleep."

Saddened that they would have to wait before finding out more about their clan member the three young warriors went to their perches and cast one last glance back as they took their positions. Hudson merely smiled kindly as he made his way to his own perch near Bronx.

Taren looked around in confusion and Goliath quickly understood "We turn to stone by day; this is our home where we sleep."

Since Taren was created from their DNA he too turned to stone, but he had always been locked in a dark cage and was unused to the thought of sleeping out in the open. Goliath realized his hesitance and remembered what they used to do with the younger gargoyles that had only recently hatched. "Join me on my perch that might enable you to be at ease."

Taren nodded and smiled eagerly as he followed Goliath to his perch and crouched under Goliath's massive wings as he smiled softly closing his eyes as he basked in the sun's light and slowly changed into stone. He never dreamed he would have it this good.

More is coming! Hope you liked it!


End file.
